Torbjörn vs Hector
(This installment of DBX pits Torbjörn from the Overwatch series against Hector of the Fire Emblem series) NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX (Torbjörn is in his workshop constructing a new turret when he notices he has run out of building material.) Torbjörn: Blast! I need more scrap metal, but all the hardware stores are closed at this hour. (Torbjörn steps out of his workshop and walks the streets searching for more scrap metal. Suddenly, he hears a large metallic "clank", which he immediately recognizes as the sound of a hammer striking hot steel.) Torbjörn: Aye, the sweet sounds of a screaming anvil! I'm sure the forgers within can lend me some material. (Torbjörn fearlessly walks into the splendid castle from which he heard the sound. The noise grows louder as Torbjörn continues to wander the magnificent halls.) Torbjörn: Perhaps I need to spend more time upgrading my home than my turrets. (Torbjörn opens one of the many doors and finds Eirika and Ephraim practicing their sword fighting.) Eirika: Not bad, brother, but be sure to grip the handle more comfortably. Grasping it too tight can throw off your swing. (Eirika approaches a practice dummy and quickly cuts the head off with one swing of her rapier.) Torbjörn: Aye... better not ask them for help. (Torbjörn shuts the door loudly. Eirika and Ephraim hear the slam and turn to the door.) Ephraim: What do you suppose that was? Eirika: Whatever it is, our training is more important. The battle is tomorrow. I'm confident our guards can handle the situation. Ephraim: You're right. Let us continue, dear sister. (Torbjörn continues to walk as the clanging stops. He realizes that to find the scrap metal, he must ask for help. He opens another door and finds a beautiful woman within the adjacent room.) Torbjörn: Aye, sweet lass! Could you kindly point me in the direction of the armory? I have a need for spare metal parts. Camilla: (seductively) ''Absolutely, tiger. You want to turn left from here, and then pass through the corridor until you get to the glass chandelier, then it's the third door to your right. Torbjörn: Many thanks, you divine creation! Camilla: My pleasure. ''(Torbjörn slams the door once more. Eirika and Ephraim come running into Camilla's room after a brief pause.) Eirika: Camilla, we hesrd your door slam. Was the disturbance here? Camilla: Yes. An ugly, stout gentleman with a dreadful beard walked into my room. I gave him the directions to Hector's room. He'll take care of our little problem. Ephraim: Wait, couldn't you have just fought him? Camilla: Of course not! I just did my nails. And besides, Hecotr's stronger than all three of us put together. He shouldn't have any problem dealing with dwarves. Ephraim: I suppose you're right. Come on, Eirika, let us resume our training. Eirika: Okay, brother. (Torbjörn follows the directions given to him, right to Hector's door. He walks in and sees a magnificent wall of axes, lances and armor.) Torbjörn: Astounding! I would never have to go to the hardware store again if I could get all the scrap metal these weapons produced! ???: I only see one piece of garbage here. (Torbjörn turns to see an armored guard wielding a large axe.) Hector: You're not welcome in our castle. I suggest you leave now, or suffer the consequences. Torbjörn: Easy, lad! I'm not here to intrude! I just want to take some building material and be on my way! Hector: You'll be on your way to hell after I'm through with you. Torbjörn: Well, I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way. (Torbjörn pulls out his Rivet Gun.) Torbjörn: I'm getting as much scrap metal as I need. The steel from your armor will do nicely after I pry it off your corpse. HERE WE GOOO! (Torbjörn fires off shots in quick succession from his Rivet Gun. Hector runs towards Torbjörn and dodges each shot. Torbjörn fires off a cluster of five shots as soon as Hector reaches point-blank range. The bullets bounce off Hector's armor and Hector takes a hefty swing of his axe.) Torbjörn: Not so fast! (Torbjörn changes his Rivet Gun to his Forge Hammer. He successfully blocks Hector's strike with it, and hits Hector three times in the sides of his armor. Hector is thrown back by the strong hits.) Torbjörn: Working twelve hours a day in a workshop doesn't just build character, it also builds muscle. (Torbjörn attempts to crush Hector's head with the hammer, but Hector dodges the swing and attempts an overhead strike with his axe. ''Torbjörn is struck in the shoulder by the blade and winces in pain as he backs away.) Hector: It's too late to run! Torbjörn: I never run from a fight. And I don't need some indestructible armor suit to win. ''(Torbjörn pulls out an armor pack and restores his arm. He then throws down a sentry gun base and builds a turret. It fires off shots at Hector, who is visibly taken aback. Torbjörn continues to upgrade the turret. After reaching Level 2, the bullets fire more rapidly and with more power. The shots begin to dent his armor, and one shot hits Hector in the left arm. He drops his axe as a result.) Torbjörn: Aye, your armor isn't so dependable now, is it? (Torbjörn builds his turret to Level 3, and one shot sends Hector flying into the armoire. The glass cuts into the back of his head and his limbs. Hector is now lying in a pool of his own blood, conscious but weak.) Torbjörn: Well, that armor isn't gonna be much use now. I'll look for my parts elsewhere. (Torbjörn packs up his turret and is about to leave when he hears Hector's grunts. Realizing his opponent is still alive, Torbjörn turns around.) Torbjörn: Aye, a resilient fellow, ain't ye? (Torbjörn converts his hammer into his Rivet Gun. He approaches the battered body of Hector and points the gun directly at his face.) Torbjörn: Godnatt, bitch. (Hector reaches out with the last of his energy and grabs Armads, the Thunder Axe. He is surrounded by a radiant aura upon grasping the handle, and kicks Torbjörn in the shins. Torbjörn backs away as Hector stands up. Hector takes a massive swing of the legendary axe and slices off Torbjörn's left arm. Torbjörn takes out another armor pack, but Hector takes it before he can use it. Hector's aura glows brighter as he prepares another swing of Armads.) Torbjörn: I must go on! (visibly weak but infuriated) 'MOLTEN CORE!' (Torbjörn glows with a fiery aura as the pack on his back begins to spout flames. Brandishing his Forge Hammer with his good arm, he pulls put three sentry gun bases and quickly constructs Level 1 turrets. Hector's aura continues to glow as he walks towards the injured engineer, his armor resisting each bullet. At a certain point, Hector takes a sideways swing of Armads and sends three bullets fired at the same time back at the turrets. They go back within their respective barrels and each one explodes simultaneously. The trio of blasts send Torbjörn straight up into the air. Hector runs to the blast site and prepares a final swing of his axe. As the body starts to fall back to the ground, Hector musters up all his power into an overhead swing of Armads. He times the swing perfectly as the helpless Torbjörn is cut completely in half. The two halves hit the ground with a sickening thud, and the blood immediately pools around them. Hector releases his grip on Armads and the aura fades. He falls to one knee, disoriented but valiantly. As this occurs, Eirika, Ephraim and Camilla enter the room and see the carnage.) Camilla: Nice job, Hector! I knew you had it in you! Eirika: NICE?! ''Hector is covered in blood! His armor is useless! We'll never be ready for the battlefield tomorrow! Camilla: Relax, Eirika. He's alive, isn't he? Se if you can get the glass out of his body. I'll go find a mage to heal him. He'll be back to normal by sunrise. Ephraim: Excellent. Hear that, Hector? You'll be fine. I'll go to the blacksmith and get Armads sharpened. You need to rest. Hector: ''(weakly) ''Marvelous. But this is my room, after all. Who's going to clean up the mess? Camilla: Don't worry about that either. I know just the person to fix this. ''ROY! GET OVER HERE! (Roy is sweaty and exhausted, carrying a mop and water bucket.) Roy: *huff, huff* What do you want NOW? Camila: I'm sure that mop and bucket can clear all this blood out of here. Have this mess cleaned up by sunrise, because Hector needs rest. Roy: Are you crazy?! The shit is everywhere! And it's already so late! There's no way I can do all this before the sun rises! Camilla: Listen here, little boy! We all voted for you to be a character in the new Smash Bros game! You agreed that you would be "forever grateful" and "help us however you could" if you got back in. Now move it, or I'll call Master Reggie and tell him that I think the game might need a little "update." Roy: Ugh, fine! But I need to be in the Mushroom Kingdom to fight Bayonetta by nightfall tomorrow, so ease up on the chores a little bit. Camilla: Fair enough, I suppose. Come on, Hector. Let's get you to bed. Oh, and Roy? Take the body to my pet dragon. He's very hungry, but I'm confident he won't attack you just because you smell like blood. Thanks! DBX Boomstick: Oh, man! That fight really was a cut above the rest! But I gotta axe you guys a question: are you excited for more action? Stay tuned in two weeks for another amazing PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 DBX! Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Overwatch vs Fire Emblem' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs